The Sweetest Revenge
by HermyLuna2
Summary: Fleur Delacour is left by her husband Bill Weasley for no one else than Percy Weasley. However, Fleur is not going to stand by and watch, and wants to take revenge on Bill by seducing Percy. This is one of the fics I'm writing for the Percy Weasley challenge by OCDDegrassi with the pairing Fleur/Percy. I try to make it as compliant to the books as possible.
1. Improvemeent of Eenglish

**Dear OCDDegrassi and Misslovegood00**  
**I am sorry for the long hiatus this story has. I will finish it eventually, so it's not abandoned, however it will probably take some time. **  
**Love and blessings,**  
**HermyLuna2**

* * *

_I feel something isn't right_  
_I think it is this world_  
_When there's nothing left to fight_  
_We all fall down_

Ayria 'Post apocalyptic girl'

* * *

_Monday, 1 September 1995_

Yes, ma grandmère was a magical creature. And before you to ask, mon grandpère did not survive their relationship, regrettably. He was a kind man, but he to was blinded by her beauty and to overlooked all of her less agreeable characteristics. One was that she to throw with fire when she angry, another that she couldn't cook, but the most important one of all was that she just wasn't to suit for being married to a human wizard.

They usually do not marry, Veela. They are still strong beings in their harpy form, but not the strongest. Most of their power they to derive from a rare, different kind that most do not see as power at all, and herein lies their strength. They to derive their true strength from their beauty. It is the most enchanting beauty known to mankind. One look at a Veela and most wizards are like under the Imperius Curse, completely confused as to what has happened to them. They feel to be touched into their deepest core, they confuse the Veela's beauty with true love... And then they make anything for her. _Anything_!

But when Veela do marry, they to lose some of that charm. It's because when you do a Marriage Vow, the Marriage Vow protects the lovers from unfaithfulness. That makes it possible to stay to married for life. It is therefore necessary that a Veela loses a bit of her power during the Marriage Vow. At first, ma grandmère did not mind. She was in love after all. It does not occur very often, but some of the Veela are able to fall in love and she was one of them. But when she had sit at home while mon grandpère was to work as a Dragon caretaker, she to start to feel trapped. Since she wasn't a witch, their was no magical job she could make, and she to hate it. She blamed mon grandpère for making her life miserable. That wasn't fair, he made all he could to do her life comfortable. But for her, that wasn't enough!

And so, eventually... It to became a fight, and no matter how many dragons mon grandpère had made tamed, an angry Veela he could not beat! She was merciless, and killed him. After his death, she received a child. Ma mère. Ma grandmère was remorseful, and made shed many tears. She to raised ma mère on her own, which was quite difficult at times, because she had to control her outbursts. But she made a good job anyway, or so ma mère says. She inherited mon grandpère's money and it was enough to live from and pay tuition fee and school supplies for Beauxbatons.

At Beauxbatons, she to meet mon père. Most boys to were instantly in love with her because of her looks, nevertheless not he. You think, he was blind the day he met her. He was just to been hit in the eyes by a nasty curse and did been recovering in the Hospital wing. Ma mère was there too; she was, too, hit by a curse that caused her to be temporarily paralyzed. She was afraid that she would never recover. Mon père to reassured her and to cheered her up by playing games with her. She wouldn't say her name, afraid that he might instantly fall in love with her just like every other boy, and that she wouldn't be able to know if his love was genuine.

Because she was starting to fall in love with him she did something sneaky; she to secretly put spells on him when he was asleep so his Blindness Curse would last longer. The Healer at the hospital wing to been completely at loss why every time his curse seemed to be wearing off, it got worse another time!

Well, after ma mère was to be sure that mon père did not had know about her true identity and his affection for her was genuine, she to stop her spells. And when he was finally able to see again, he smiled 'more broadly than she had ever do someone smile', or so she did always tell me. From that moment they were to be in love, and it to lasted, even when they had both to graduate from Hogwarts and ma mère set up her own cleaning business and mon père became Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures at the French Ministry of Magic. They married and got me and Gabrielle.

We to lived in a beautiful house with lawn all around, near a beautiful forest with unicorns in it. Sometimes we gone unicorn riding there, and subsequential I would to go with Gabrielle; I always to looked after her, because she was so small and precious. I went to Beauxbatons, I always loved the education there. If I am honest, I to think Beauxbatons is a better school than Hogwarts. But I had loved the Triwizard Tournament. It did been a great chance for me, very a good one. Directly, I think it to been one of the best adventures of my whole life.

I am like Britain. So I think, I stay some more time here. But if I want, I genuinely need to improve my English... And they may offer me a job at Gringotts too if I can. I genuinely wanted to do a thing more dangerous... or how do you say it? Challenging, but now money I need it is. I to cheated a bit, I used part a Translation Charm on this letter! But I think it did gone wrong!

I will to be grateful forever if you could help me with this and point out my horrible English mistakes, Bill!

_Merci!_

_Fleur_


	2. The plan

_1 September, 2005_

I knew there was something, Bill. I have always known it. Not the moment when I first met you, though.

You looked so handsome. You were the most handsome wizard I had ever seen. But it lied in the way you carried yourself; you were so cool, you did not care what people thought about your earring, about your long hair and stubble, or your Weird Sisters shirts. And when I got to knew you, it got confirmed that you were exactly the way as I had thought you would be: cool, laidback, funny. I can not remember having laughed more in my whole life than I did in our first weeks together.

You were always so kind to me, helped me with everything. When I met your family, I immediately felt at home. They were all so nice. I felt accepted. Well, not so much by your mother at first, but she turned around, eventually, and now I'm proud to say that we can get along well. But now, it's of no use. What do I need a good relationship with my mother-in-law for, if my husband is not interested anymore?

You were also brave. I had never met a braver man, too. When you got attacked by Greyback, your mother thought I would not love you anymore. Well, she was wrong! I may be part Veela, but I am not superficial. I only loved you more! You were a hero. My hero. But that doesn't matter now anymore, does it?

You betrayed me, Bill. You deeply betrayed me. You should have been honest. Then I might have an ounce of forgiveness left. But no! You wanted to use me as a mask to convince others that you were 'normal'. Guess what, Bill. Being homosexual _is _normal and le enfer, I would have eventually started to get used to it that he's your goddamn brother, too. But not anymore. Now I despise you.

Bonne chance with the rest of your life, Bill.

_F. I. Delacour_

* * *

Fleur crumbled her letter, while tears streamed down her high cheekbones, rosy-colored in anger. No, even such an elaborate letter was too much for her husband, too much for what he had done. Instead, she made all the text vanish and only wrote one sentence.

"I know I'm not the only one. Goodbye, William."*

That would do. She packed her things and left, feeling quite miserable. But she told herself that she was strong. She would get over this - she had survived dragons, moody merepeople and Death Eaters, for Merlin's sake! Sure she would survive Bill, too. Bill was not even on par with the other things she had dealt with; he should wish he was.

She got a strange thought; one that made her worry if she hadn't only inherited one quarter of her Veela grandmother's great beauty, but also a tad of her madness. She wanted to take revenge on Bill. She had never liked taking revenge. She had always been of the belief that it couldn't bring anyone any good, ever. But this need for vengeance was strong, that it did not feel like petty, cruel vengeance at all.

It felt more like a task that had already been planned to be performed in the future. It felt like a simple fact of nature: There were too much opportunities for punishing Bill for her not to take, as if it was meant to be and she was merely going to execute the thing life gave her many hopeful hints about. And the idea formed itself in her mind, as if it had already been there for years but she only needed to know it now.

She had to try to seduce Percy Weasley with her Veela charm. That even was a challenge, because Percy Weasley was one of the few wizards which seemed way more resistant to Veela charms than others. Not because he had learned how to deal with them; or maybe he had. Even though Percy Weasley wore glasses, short-sightedness when it came to wizards and witches was not one of his flaws.

Fleur smiled. Maybe her formerly boring life would get exciting again, at last.

In front of the mirror, she brushed her hair. Her hair was the dearest part of her appearance. It was light blonde and shiny, with glittering silver streaks, and emitted a faint silver glow, just like an unicorn. She was satisfied about her face, too: her eyes were way bigger than those of ordinary witches, with longer, darker eyelashes and a dark-blue color that she rarely saw in anyone else. She was tanned from her youth in France and she was tall and slender, yet curvy in the places that all men secretly liked to look at.

All men who weren't gay. Furiously, she tried to banish Bill from her thoughts. She was lucky that Percy was bisexual.

She put on a airy, almost-translucent seagreen robe that was tight at the waist. She decided to put on high heels made from chic goblin-made leather instead of the usual dragon hide ones. To charm Percy, she had to be seductive but not too much - she knew he valued properness. She was at a loss why he had then chosen for Bill, but she figured that he needed a forbidden fruit of some sorts, somebody he couldn't be seen with in public - that was probably part of the kick. Well, she would show him that she was as wild as Bill, but also someone you could be seen with in public.

In fact, she was the superlative of someone to be seen with; if a wizard was seen with her it basically shouted through a megaphone that he had made it. Bill hadn't appreciated that enough. No, he had not appreciated her at all.

Fleur smiled to herself in the mirror, a smile so disarming it could make most men faint. She knew it did not have too much effect on Percy, though.

Or was that so because she had rarely ever smiled at him?

* * *

* _This sentence comes from the fanfiction 'I'm Not the Only One' by OCDdegrassi_


	3. An Unexpected Ally

Trying to make Percy fall in love with her was not the easiest way to punish Bill and Percy. The easiest way was just to tell everybody about their forbidden relationship. But by this time, Fleur was not interested in an easy way. Bill needed to feel the same way she had felt. Exactly the same way!

What did she know about Percy? It wasn't very much. Fleur searched for a piece of parchment and a quill, and sat down on the table in the house she temporarily lived in, the house of her friend Amy Prewett, one of Bill's - and also Percy's - nieces. She titled the blank piece of parchment: '_All The Current Information About The Personality Of Percival Ignatius Weasley_'.

She laughed loudly. Now, she better needed to make the list long and elaborate. She scribbled down:  
_  
_

_Percival Ignitius Weasley, hereafter referred to as just Percy, is Head of the Department of Magical Transportation at the British Ministry of Magic. He protects his function like a lioness defends her cubs. It is unknown if Percy's career is the center around which his life revolves, or if Percy sees career and life as synonyms. It is also still unknown how my ex-husband Bill, who still does not know what he definitively wants to do with his life, fits in this picture. _

_According to a thorough, still ongoing research led by the other Weasley siblings and late Fred Weasley, Percy may have a sense of humor. _

_Percy appears so different from all the other members of his family that if it wasn't for his flame red hair, most observers would have considered him an adoptive._

_Percy views solemnness as the Holy Grail. He rarely smiles. His life seems drained from things that are usually considered enjoyable, such as games and hobbies, but there is one exception: Quidditch. _

Fleur sighed. Bill had never talked about Percy, and of course, afterwards, that made sense. Her desperate musings were interrupted by the doorbell. Curiously, Fleur walked towards the door and opened it, wondering who had taken the chance to visit her on this afternoon. Immediately, a bright pink, squeaking ball bounced past Fleur into the room, and a red-haired girl desperately ran after it.

"ARNOLD!" the red-haired girl screeched. It was Ginny Weasley. Fleur did not know whether to be relieved or bothered. Bill's sister had never seemed to particularly like her. Why had she decided to visit all of sudden, and without her boyfriend Harry Potter? Still, Fleur considered her as family, and to family she was always hospitable. She even bit back the advice that Ginny would look better if she wouldn't wear such unflattering Muggle clothes.

Ginny eventually succeeded in catching her Pygmy Puff, but was now looking at the table with a suspicious interest.

"'_All The Current Information About The Personality Of Percival Ignatius Weasley'?" _she chuckled.

"Zat eez a joke." Fleur said. She tried a tinkling laugh, but unfortunately, it did not sound too convincing.

"'_It is also still unknown how my ex-husband Bill, who still does not know what he definitively wants to do with his life, fits in this picture.' ?!" _Ginny gasped, turning to look at Fleur with a surprised expression in her brown eyes. "What does that sentence mean?"

Because Fleur suddenly felt quite alone and wanted to confide in Ginny, she said: "I know you are probably not going to believe zis at first, but Bill 'as betrayed me with Percy. Percy Weasley. 'Ees brother."

At first, Ginny just looked back at her like she had seen extraterrestrial life, her eyes wide from shock. When she had finally found back her voice, she croacked: "Yes I _know, _he's my brother, too, remember?! But you can't be serious, Fleur!"

"I am serious." Fleur said sadly.

Then, Ginny got angry. She automatically crumbled the piece of paper. "I think you're lying, Phlegm!" she shouted. "Maybe Bill doesn't want you anymore, because he finally realizes how superficial you are, and then you are trying to get back at him with such a low, mean -"

"C'EST LA VÉRITÉ!" Fleur shouted back, trembling like a leaf.

The color disappeared from Ginny's face completely. It turned into a white mask of shock. "R... r-really?"

Fleur walked towards Ginny and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Look, you shouldn't zeenk bad about Bill because of 'is sexual preference." she hushed. "Or about Percy, for zat matter. Zey are still the same ones you 'ave known and loved eenside."

"It's not that I care that they are gay! They could have loved a bloody Hippogriff as far as I'm concerned! Just not each other!" Ginny shouted indignantly. "This is crazy! I'm going to tell them to stop with this madness _right away_..." She shook Fleur's hands off her and walked towards the door.

"NO!" Fleur screamed. Ginny looked confused.

"You weell mess up my plan!" Fleur explained. She immediately turned red and already regretted what she had said.

"Plan?" Ginny suddenly grinned mischievously. "What kind of plan? I'd love to hear it."

Fleur cleared her throat. "I weell only tell zat if you promeese not to tell it to anyone else."

Ginny seemed to consider this, and eventually nodded. "It can't be anything worse than the love life of my brothers, I hope." she said miserably.

"I am going to try to steal Percy from Bill." Fleur whispered, although she wasn't sure why she was whispering, since neither of them was around.

Ginny raised an orange eyebrow. "I thought this was enough of a soap already. What are you gonna do if this ludicrous plan succeeds?"

"I don't know yet." Fleur said. "Dump 'im. 'E deserves it."

"Well, I wasn't really looking forward to telling Mum and Dad anyway.." Ginny began. "And I agree they should pay for it. When will you begin with your, ahem, mission?"

"After I 'ave gazered enough eenformation." Fleur said.

"Excuse me? I thought you'd just seduce him with your Veela looks, end of story." Ginny said.

"Ees 'e susceptible for Veela charms?" Fleur asked.

Ginny looked at her as if she was mad and threw her arms in the air. "Of course!_ Especially_ Boring Percy!"

Fleur sighed from relief and was glad she could quit her investigation already.

"I have an idea!" Ginny said, gloating. "I'll bake an applepie and you can bring it, saying that I was too busy and asked you a favour."

Fleur smiled. "Zanks, Ginny!" she said and kissed Ginny on the cheek.

* * *

Fleur felt kind of ridiculous, standing with an applepie in her hand in front of the of door Percy's big, formal-looking apartment building, located in a Muggle neighbourhood. It hadn't been easy to shake off several desperate Muggle men.

After she had pressed the bell, the door opened, and Percy stood in the doorway, gangly, pale and fiery-haired as ever, although he had bought himself a new pair of glasses. He was wearing a Muggle suit, although it was slightly too wide for him and not well-tailored. Fleur remembered again why she had rarely smiled at Percy. He was a very guarded wizard, and his facial expression was hard to read.

Yet, Fleur saw from the dark circles under his eyes and his thinning hair that he was quite stressed, and he sounded undoubtly surprised when he asked: "Fleur Isabelle Weasley? What is the topic of your visit?" Then his eyes drifted towards the pie, and he asked:"On whose orders are you delivering this applepie to me? Mother's?"

"No, Ginny's." Fleur said, smiling. "Can I come een?"

"Er.. Alright, yes." Percy said chaotically. Fleur walked past him into the spacious, orderly livingroom that was fortunately very unlike the messy Burrow.

"What would be the drink of your choice?" Percy asked, putting the applepie away.

"Do you 'ave fruit juice? Not wiz too much banana... Zat are too much calories." Fleur said.

If possible, Percy seemed to look even more tired after hearing her request, but he quickly Conjured a glass with fresh-looking fruit juice. "Strawberries and blueberries." he said, placing the glass on the table.

"Zanks so much." Fleur said dramatically. "I can be a beet peecky sometimes, don't I?" She laughed heartily and put a lock of silver hair behind one of her pointy, jewel-covered ears.

"Oh no, it was no trouble." Percy said uncharacteristically jovially and to Fleur's delight, he turned kind of red. She also noticed that he suddenly seemed to be unable to tear his gaze away from her, just like most men.

"What are you going to do... I mean, what are you doing... How are you doing?" he jabbered.

"I'm fine, zanks." Fleur said, glad that her Veela charm seemed to be working on Percy as well, and smiled broadly to reveal her perfectly right-angled, pristine white teeth. "I 'ave some troubles with Bill zough.. 'As 'e already told you about it?" She widened her already large eyes innocently.

"Incidents with Bill?" Percy sounded really tense at once. "What did he say? I mean... what was the cause of the incidents?"

So Bill hasn't even told Percy about the breakup? Fleur thought angrily. Trying to stay calm, she answered: "Oh, lots of leetle zeengs.. 'E neglected teedying up 'ees closet,'e zought we 'ad too leetle een common, e started supporting another Quidditch team... "

Percy cleared his throat. "I see." he said.

"What ees your opinion about Bill?" Fleur asked.

Percy suddenly turned beet red, even his ears got a hint of color. Fleur thought it looked surprisingly adorable, as she hadn't often seen a grown wizard blush.

"W-w-what can I say... We are brothers..." stuttered Percy uncomfortably.

"Is 'e a nice brother? 'E never talks about you." Fleur complained. "I zeenk 'eet 'as to do wiz ze fact zat you did not attend our wedding. Why not?" She already knew the answer of course, but she wanted to hear it from Percy.

"I am ashamed of it." Percy said, looking the other way. "I had.. well.. disowned my family...but I'm glad I'm back in contact with them, now." He swallowed.

Fleur tried to smile sympathetically. "I understand. I often 'ave... arguments wiz my leetle seester, too."

"This was not just a simple argument!" Percy said indignantly. "It was about important matters! But I was mistaken."

"Zat can 'appen." Fleur said, examining her nails.

There was a long silence. Normally, this would have been the moment where she would have left immediately. But this time, she had to come up with a subject.

"Do you 'ave a new pair of glasses?" she asked.

Percy nodded proudly. "I got them as a present from my boss, for exceeding expectations."

"I zeenk your boss 'as a great taste in glasses." Fleur stated.


End file.
